The Christmas brake we‘ll never forget
by Ria cola
Summary: What would happen if Carol and Frank left the kids for Christmas vacation? What kind of trouble can they get themselves into? With Carol and Frank gone there no one to make the kids stay home for Christmas. What’ll they do?


The Christmas brake we'll never forget Author: Ria Cola E-mail: Kerrmit2005@AOL.COM Rated: pg-13 Spoiler: None Summery: What would happen if Carol and Frank left the kids for Christmas vacation? What kind of trouble can they get themselves into? With Carol and Frank gone there no one to make the kids stay home for Christmas. What'll they do? Disclaimer: If I owned Step by Step, would I be writing fan fiction, I don't think so. About the Author: I'm a 17 year old teenage girl, striving to expanded the Step by Step fan fiction area. I love to get mail, and if you see spelling/grammar errors, I'm sorry but English is not my strong spot.  
  
Chapter One - The Retreat "Wow would you look at it come down!" Al gazed out the window in the kitction.  
  
It was raining really hard that day. The rain would fall hard on the roof, so hard in fact that it made a clinging noise that it sent a shiver down your spin. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. All the kids were off on Christmas brake. Frank and Carol decided to take a little vacation of their own. It was hard for the two of them to find any time for themselves, well how could anyone, with a home off seven kids two adults a French hair stylist and the boyfriends/girlfriends of the teenagers. Mr. and Mrs.Lambert were upstairs in their room packing. With them leaving it meant that they would have to leave Lily with the kids. 'Bad idea' they thought. So they decided together they would leave her in Jean-luc custody. Jean-luc was more than happy to have Lilly. For he had just sent Danielle back to France to his ex-wife. He had a lovely with his 'apple of his ear'.  
  
Carol and frank carried there luggage down the stair case and into the living room.  
  
"Kids were leaving!" frank hollered. Silence roamed the air until the stamped roamed in.  
  
"Bye, have a great trip, stay away as long as you'd like." everyone pushed them out.  
  
"Wait a minuet." Carol yelled as they were almost out the door. Not liking the thought of her own family pushing her out of her own home.  
  
"Don't tell us you've changed your mind!" Al complained, everyone game her looks.  
  
"What no, no, nothing like that. It just..." she started to get teary eyed. " This will be our first Christmas away from each other and I'm going to miss you al." she started to cry and gave everyone hugs and kisses again.  
  
"Don't worry mom." Dana walked her mother to the door. "We'll be fine, Although the loss of your percents on Christmas day will leave a pertinent scare..I..I..I." She started to slightly shed some tears. " I will find away though it, as you will. We just have to be strong." she hugged her mother good-bye and watched her Mom and Step Dad drive off into the stormy weather, and went back inside.  
  
"Finally, I thought they never leave." She slammed the door shut and locked it.  
  
"Man Dana you put on quite a show, you even had me fooled." Al said sinking into the couch.  
  
"So what are the plans for the next 2 in a hale weeks with out the parents?" asked Karen.  
  
"Well Brendan and I are going on a ski trip with Jimmy's family. We'll be back after Christmas." Mark explained. The two boy's were all to glad to have there parents leave. Because there was no way that Frank or Carol would ever allow them to go away for Christmas with out the whole family. It took Frank a great amount of sweet talking to get Carol to leave the kids for the holidays.  
  
"What about the rest of you? T.J aren't you going to spend the holidays with Sam?" Asked Brendan, eager to know what the rest of his family was going to be up to.  
  
"Nope, she's going to be coming over here to spend the time with me. She's the little woman.she goes were I go. I don't go where she goes." he said with his head held up high.  
  
" Well aren't we all so happy for Sam. She really has got her self a man." Dana stated.  
  
"Why thank." J.T started but was interrupted.  
  
"let me finish before you thank me. Sam has herself a real pig headed, full of himself, bleaching, armpit playing, egotistic pig headed man." She looked at J.T, he was speechless. "There now I'm done." she walked out of the living room and into the kitction with Rich right behind her. After Dana entered the other room Rich stopped by the door and turned to face the others.  
  
"And she's all mine." He said as he went to join her.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~ e- mail me, i love to get mail/ and please Review~~~~~  
  
2003** 


End file.
